


Soaked

by LittleSlutEren



Series: A Destiny in Shame [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlutEren/pseuds/LittleSlutEren
Summary: Eren getting raped isn't quite a rare site.





	

Eren begged them to stop. 

With his teenage body bruised and soaked with cum. His legs tight around a mans waist as he pushed into Eren’s asshole. 

“Please! Please! Not again I can’t! I cant!” He cried. Tears streamed down his face, cutting through cum and dirt. They reached his mouth, where another mans dick was suddenly shoved in to shut him up. 

This wasn’t the first time this has happened, in fact it had become quite well known around base that Captain Levi had forbidden Eren from fighting back. This left the usually fiery boy’s legs wide open for anyone who wanted a quick fuck with the resident boy whore. 

He wasn’t anyone’s first choice really, but he was young, and thin, and oh so tight so he limped back into the barracks at night wet and open with a trail of cum down his thigh on a fairly regular basis. 

The other boys laughed. The idea that the same Eren Jeager who used to fight Jean over Mikasa was getting torn apart by the older soldiers cocks has them in stitches, but also intrigued them enough to sometimes come up behind Eren in the showers and push him down onto his knees. Even Armin took him a few times. 

Eren had become used to the taste of cum. The cock in his mouth was shapelessly horrible though. It’s length pushing deep into his throat and making him gag, and pulling back just far enough so that the air hitting his tongue pulled out the horrid taste of the cock. 

Eren wasn’t sure if he hated that or the tearing feeling in his ass more. He was stretched of course, from the man who had taken him instead of eating lunch earlier that day, but it still hurt, Hours of training and pretending none of this was real and brought some shape back to him, a shape that was now being stretched in a way that seemed in reparable. 

The man in front of him seemed close to finishing, his thrusts more shallow and rough while the hands tight in his hair pulled harder. Eren then decided it what this he hated most. The semen. The taste and texture were so familiar to him and yet  every time he felt that wet splatter across his body a wave of shame crashed over him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> https://little-slut-eren.tumblr.com


End file.
